Fatal Hearts
by Hero Of The Hazard
Summary: When Sora gets transported to the world of Fatal Frame and gets captured by the ghosts...it's up to his Nobody, Roxas to save the day! ...As a girl. -Don't blame me, blame Fatal Frame for having a girl as the main character!


**Hero Of The Hazard: Heeeeeeeeeey...I liked Fatal Frame and felt like doing a game cross over. Information and accuracy gotten from a walk-through made by** **louischou. Watch his videos, he's awesome xD

* * *

**

**_SPOILER ALERT!_**

**_OK FROM THIS POINT TO THE NEXT ONE (I WILL TELL YOU.), IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED OR PLAYED FATAL FRAME 1 OR ANY OF THIS SERIES, DON'T READ OR THIS WILL BE A SPOILER._  
**

**

* * *

**

**Roxas: I play...Miku Hanasaka? Isn't that a girl?  
**

**Hero Of The Hazard: Mwhahaha, yes.  
**

**Sora: And I play...her brother?**

**Hero Of The Hazard: Yup.**

**Roxas: At least you're a boy...I'm a girl!**

**Sora: Yes! I have a better role than Roxasssssss...:P**

**Roxas: -Mauls Sora-**

**Hero Of The Hazard: ...Lets go to the story then -3-...**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame or Kingdom Hearts...or their characters -3-)

* * *

**

_**OK, READ FROM HERE.

* * *

**_

Ok...I've never done this before but here's a key to the story:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_'Miku and Mafuyu's thoughts'_

_**~*Changes in Area or Point Of Views (POVs)*~**  
_

* * *

"Whoa..." Sora exclaimed looking out the window of the gummy ship. "Look at all the stars..."

"Whack! Sora be careful!" Donald Duck said. "You don't want to fall out!"

"Sorry, Donald." Sora said, backing away from the window.

A world showed in the window, with blue white and green swirling on it. Sora pointed at it. "Hey, what's that world?"

Donald looked at it. "I don't know...but I have a bad feeling..." Donald said.

Sora suddenly felt tired. "Hey guys? I need...some...rest..." Sora slumped in the the chair.

"Sora? Hey SORA!"

-

_**~*In Himuro Mansion*~**_

_**-  
**_

Sora opened his eyes. "Ugh...where am I?" He looked at the ground under him. "Huh? Wheres the Gummy Ship? Donald? Goofy?" He cried out. He noticed a creepy house in front of him that he felt drawn to.

A voice talked in his mind.

_'So this is Himuro Mansion...' _

'Wha?' he thought. "I better go in, its cold out here."

'Not to mention its creepy out here...' Sora thought, and got inside of the mansion.

Once he was inside he said, "Argh, it's just as cold in here. And I'm hungry!" He whined._ 'And its even creepier in here...'_ He look in his surroundings. Everything was hard to see. "Its so dark in here! I need some light!" He noticed he had a pack on him.

"Heeeeeeeey...maybe there's some food in here!" He looked in and pulled out a old camera, a flashlight,and some film.

"Aw...only a camera (Eat it!)...at least there's a flashlight." He said. He felt safe with this camera for some reason and put it around his neck.

He took out the flashlight and shined it on his surroundings. _'Something about this place scares me...' _He thought.

The voice talked in his mind again.

_'The forbidden rituals of this area...it looks like Mr. Takamine was doing research into them...I wonder if his group still here...'_

He felt a presence behind the wooden cell on the right of him. He felt like he needed to...take a picture? He put the camera toward the presence and pressed the button on the camera. In a flash of light a picture of a transparent child appeared and the Text "A Child behind" scrawled on the white part of the photo.

"Whoa what the..." Sora said looking at the picture. He backed away from the cell (What? Doesn't the text, 'A Child Behind' scare you? o-o) and started up the stairs. He walked toward the right passage way and when he came to a wall, a blue card with the words, "Type-14 film" was on the ground.

"Huh, this might help." Sora said and put it in the bag. Then, he moved left and walked toward a weird pedestal with a blue light on it. "Uh...whats this?" He said, touching it but nothing happened. He shrugged and walked up to a door and slid it open to reveal a hallway with ropes hanging from the ceiling.

"Ok that is weird." Sora said looking at the ropes. He continued down the hallway and suddenly saw a transparent man walking past him. He whipped out the picture and took a snap shot. The photo came put with the words, "RopeHallwayMan." _'This place is scary...' _He thought, but kept going. He headed down to the end of the hallway and noticed that...he didn't look like himself!

"Hey! I'm wearing a white shirt and blue jeans! And I have short black hair! What the heck!!" He whispered/shouted (He is sorely creeped out by this place and doesn't want to make loud noises). After the shock, he took it like a man (Sure he did.), and turned right toward a door. He opened it and to reveal a room (Don't feel like describing it...).

He walked over the the closet, out of curiosity, past a set of drawers, and on the way he felt a presence above him. He quickly looked up with the camera and took a picture, seeing this camera seemed to scare them away.

A picture came out of it, called, "ManLookingDown." The man on the ledge disappeared and Sora decided the best thing to do right now was to get out of the room.

Before that, he went over to where he felt a odd presence, to the closet. In there, was a book shelf.

"Hm...I feel it on the top." Sora said, and took a picture of the top of the book shelf.

A picture came out with the label "Angry Man."

Sora, creeped out by that, got out of the closet. Seeing as there wasn't another way out, he went up the stair-case.

When he got the stair case, Sora noticed a notebook at the end of the porch.

"Hm...what's that?" He said, and ran over to grab it.

'Hm...' Sora said, 'Mr. Takamine...who's that?' A voice suddenly appeared in his head and started talking.

_'This is notebook...it's __Mr. Takamine's__!'_

Suddenly, he felt him-self get dizzy and he grabbed his head. (Flashback...Roxas style!)

--

_A group of people are walking down the hallway filled with hanging ropes. You can hear them talking among themselves, but you don't understand. Your vision flashes to show a woman with long, black hair up the bottom of her neck, and she is wearing a business suit. The it flashes to show a man with messy black hair. You can't see his suit to well, but you guess he is wearing a collared shirt. Then it shows a man wearing...is that a Mozart wig?! (No really. Is he??? o-o)_ _He is wearing a black suit. The view changes as to see behind them. Eerie screeching sounds. It switches to in front of them_. _Suddenly, hundreds of hands appear out from behind them and move at quick speeds to get to them. The man with the Mozart wig quickly turns around and the hands are no where to be seen. His comrades seem to have not noticed anything and continue walking. The man soon turns around warily and turns to follow them. Unknowingly, he fails to see a woman with long black hair, in a kimono, and with many hands around her appear to the right of him. She then consumes the view and all you see is white.  
_

--

"..." Sora said, and shook his head. "So...whoever he is, he is defiantly in trouble. Who was that woman? And who where all those people?"

_'That was __Mr. Takamine__! So he DID come here...'__'_

'Creak...'

Sora snapped his head up and looked at the stairs. "Oh gosh...what was that...?" He said in a high pitched voice.

'Wow, I sound like a girl...' He thought.

_Silence..._

"Oh come on, this isn't funny..." Sora whined.

He heard more creaking, like something unseen was climbing up the stairs. Sora started to feel his heart beating in his chest and his breathing was very sound.

He reached for his camera bringing it close to his eyes, hoping it would give him strength.

He saw a flash of something spectral.

He gasped and looked around, feeling himself breathing even harder.

Suddenly the..thing appeared in front of him and, on reflex, he took a picture.

In a flash of bright light, the ghost was thrown away from him.

"Whoa..." He said, amazed at its power. The ghost, by then, had recovered. It lifted its head to stare at him. It opened its mouth wide...

Sora quickly took the camera back to eye level and watched the ghost through the lens, his hand ready on the trigger.

He then noticed that the camera had a circle in it and the circle was glowing with a mystical blue. They glowed when Sora kept the circle over the ghost and the 6 symbols around it showed up.

The ghost came really close and the circle turned red. Sora took it as a good time to shoot the camera. The ghost was repelled back and it looked badly injured. Red dots appeared out of its body and went into the camera. He repeated it, and the picture lingered for a second and the ghost glared at Sora. The air swirled around the ghost as it disappeared, making it look like it was going down a drain. It compressed into a ball of light, then exploded into tiny bits of light. Sora walked over to the the balcony over to the left of where is was standing.

As he was walking, Sora suddenly heard that same voice in his head again.

_'I captured a ghost with this camera...'_ As he listened to the voice in his head (Is Sora going crazy? Maybe...), he felt a presence below him. 'Wah!' He thought, but the feeling went away. The voice continues to speak.

_'This camera has the power to expose things the normal eye cannot see. I remember the incident in which I learned of it's unique power to capture ghosts.' _

Sora went down the back down the stairs and noticed that the door that he had closed before was mysteriously open.

'Maybe that presence I felt before had something to do with it...' Sora shook it off and continued through the door and headed back to the hallway filled with hanging ropes. As he walked down, he felt a presence. He stopped and shivered.

'Why do I feel like...someone or something is behind me...?' He stood still.

'Ching.' His head twitched up at the sound.

He slowly turned around with a hard face and...

-

**~*???'s Point Of View (Otherwise known as POV)*~**

-

That's all I remember...

* * *

**Hero Of The Hazard: There!**

**Roxas: What?  
**

**Sora: Huh?!?!  
**

**Roxas: What kind of ending was that?  
**

**Sora: You and your cliffhangers, Hero, I swear...  
**

**Hero Of The Hazard: Oh shush, I will have a new chapter up soon...I hope. In the mean time, please review or I will stop doing this, it took way too long!**


End file.
